


Alive and Breathing

by amagicbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x05, Coda, M/M, basically just Dean's internal monologue during that final scene, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: Dean couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t form words. He was noticing the stupidest things. New trenchcoat. New tie. Better trenchcoat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Alive and Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Cas' long-awaited return!! Don't think I posted this anywhere before.

Dean couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t form words. He was noticing the stupidest things. _New trenchcoat_. _New tie_. _Better trenchcoat._ He was supposed to be suspicious - _I burned his body_ \- but from the moment he’d heard that voice on his phone - _of course he needed a new trenchcoat, I burned his body -_ something small and furious and bright had burst into life within him - _he was really gone, I saw his wings and I wrapped him in a sheet and I burned his body_ \- and now that he was here, and Cas was there, alive and breathing and looking for all the world as though he was somehow feeling everything small and bright and wonderful Dean was feeling right now, everything that was humming up within him and brimming just beneath his skin. It brimmed over just enough to form one, broken word.

“Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Cas’ voice was just as rough. From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam take a hesitant step, and that was all Dean needed to propel him forward, before his brother could voice any questions or doubts and take this away from him, that this was _Cas_ , alive and real and standing in front of him with tears in his eyes and a look on his face that no imposter could have put there.

He dove into the embrace, and it took Cas only seconds to grip him back, fierce and wanting and as desperate as Dean felt. _Cas,_ he thought, just for this moment brave enough to bury his face in his best friend’s neck, _Cas_ , breathing him in and feeling his warmth and letting it wash away memories of cold skin and dead weight, _Cas,_ and he thought he felt dampness on his shoulder, and then Sam was clearing his throat and they stepped away from each other, Dean suddenly cold but buzzing all over.

_Cas,_ _I love you._

Sam was hugging Cas now, but it was brief, and peppered with questions - _what_ and _who_ and _how_ \- questions Cas answered with his bright, red-rimmed eyes never leaving Dean’s. Dean didn’t listen, he didn’t need to know. He suddenly believed in miracles. 


End file.
